I WANNA TRY THAT
by Cristine MT
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga, gadis polos, si Puteri yang selalu dijuluki Ratu Byakugan merasa bosan dengan hari-harinya. Ia merasa terkurung dan terisolasi dengan kedudukan yang menuntut dirinya untuk selalu berdiam di istana Hyuuga. Lalu apa yang terjadi ketika ia diperkenalkan aplikasi canggih bernama Facebook?/M for lemon/ KINDLY REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY : Hinata Hyuuga, gadis polos, si Puteri yang selalu dijuluki Ratu Byakugan merasa bosan dengan hari-harinya. Ia merasa terkurung dan terisolasi dengan kedudukan yang menuntut dirinya untuk selalu berdiam di istana Hyuuga. Lalu apa yang terjadi ketika ia diperkenalkan aplikasi canggih bernama Facebook?

Note : 18+

Seorang gadis berambut _indigo_ menopangkan dagunya di pembatas balkon pada kamarnya. Atensinya menatap seisi pandangan yang dapat ia jangkau, _indah_ menurutnya. Namun tak seindah yang ia rasakan saat ini. Bahkan setiap hari.

Mulanya Hinata Hyuuga _nama gadis itu_ , mensyukuri posisinya sebagai pemimpin para wanita di keluarga terbesar, Hyuuga. Ia merasa terhormat dan diakui serta berguna bagi bangsa dan Negara- _Konoha maksudnya_.

Gadis berparas jelita itu menghela napas panjang semakin menenggelamkan lamunannya seraya senja berlangsung. Perasaan bangga memang ada. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri bagi tiap remaja berumur delapan belas tahun bahwa mereka _dan aku_ butuh seorang lelaki yang disebut kekasih. Menjalani hari penuh romansa _cinta monyet_ dengan sedikit sentuhan _drama Korea_ jika sedang ada perselisihan.

Bersekolah layaknya anak SMU, menjahili dan dijahili, bersaing menjadi yang terbaik baik soal pelajaran mau pun kisah cinta. _Pipis_ bersama-sama dengan teman wanita lainnya, mengendap untuk _jajan_ saat pelajaran berlangsung, menopang pipi bosan menunggu bel pulang, sampai akhirnya pulang seperti berlomba lari _Maraton_ yang garis _finish_ nya ialah gerbang.

Lagi, gadis itu menghela napas. _Aku menghayal lagi, ya?_ Tanyanya dalam hati. Ia membiarkan wajahnya dihempas angin lembut, berharap segala keluh kesahnya dan terutama rasa bosannya terbawa angin sore.

Ia membuka mata yang langsung terbelalak lebar ketika iris _amethyst_ nya mendapat siluet seorang pria yang tengah menciumi leher jenjang seorang wanita yang wajahnya terlihat aneh.

 _BLUSH!_

Pipi Hinata merah padam. _I-itu adalah Kak Neji! Dan… Tenten-san?_

Ia membuang wajahnya yang memerah. Matanya ia luputkan dari pemandangan aneh baginya di bawah, dekat pohon di pekarangan yang memang langsung terekspos dari kamar Hinata di lantai tiga.

 _M-mengapa perasaan ini sangat memaksa?_ Hinata yang berusaha mati-matian untuk beranjak dari tempatnya malah memaksa pula untuk kembali melihat Kakak sepupunya yang sedang bercumbu.

Ia berteriak tertahan, mengerang depresi karena telah menuruti _iblis_ dalam dirinya.

Gadis itu tak henti-hentinya menahan napas melihat ketika seorang gadis bernama Tenten itu berteriak erotis dengan peluh membasahi keduanya. Ia melihat jelas Neji meremas kedua dada Tenten dengan lutut yang ia tekan di bagian titik sensitif gadis itu.

 _Astaga._

Gadis itu tak mengerjapkan matanya sama sekali, ia baru kali pertama melihat _real action_ dari cerita dewasa yang pernah ia baca.

Wajahnya kian memanas, jantungnya berdegup dan napasnya tercekat.

 _Aku harus berhenti melihat atau –_

Libidonya naik.

 _– aku menjadi sangat bernafsu._

Ia meembalikan tubuhnya lalu memasuki kamarnya dengan hentakan kaki berulang-ulang.

 _Kak Neji cabul_.

Hinata menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang dengan kasar lalu dengan tiba-tiba perutnya bergejolak, rasanya aneh.

 _A-apa ini?_

Gadis itu menekuk tubuhnya menahan perasaan aneh dalam perutnya seraya ia berpikir _aku harus bertemu Sakura_.

* * *

 **I Wanna Try That!**

Disc : Masashi Kishimoto

Story by : Author

Warn : Bodo amat ada OOT kek, OOC kek, TYPO kek, siapa suruh baca? SERIUS, INI ADA OC

Note : Jelas sekali banyak keuntungan yang diambil dari menulis fanfiksi, _skill_ bertambah dan-WOY LANJUTIN

 **Oke** ,

Puteri Byakugan, Ratu Byakugan, Pemimpin Hyuuga atau apalah itu aku tidak peduli, meminta izin untuk keluar pada malam hari ditemani dua _Shinobi_ dari keluarga Hyuuga.

Ketika sudah sampai beberapa jauh dari Istana, Hinata membalikan tubuhnya untuk menatap kedua pengawalnya dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku mohon kalian tinggal di sini saja," ujar Hinata. Lalu ia membalikan tubuhnya lagi.

"Maaf, Nona, Tapi Tuan Hizashi menginginkan kami mengikuti Anda kemana Anda pergi,"

Ketika Hinata mulai melangkah ia kembali menetapkan kakinya. "Kubilang tinggal di sini," balasnya. Hinata menatap kedua pengawalnya dengan tatapan datar, "atau aku akan mengajak-"

Tanpa peduli Hinata akan bilang apa, pengawal mereka menyelak kata-kata Hinata, "K-kami mengerti!" dengan serentak lalu berlari menjauhi Hinata. Tetapi merunduk kemudian kisar sepuluh meter.

Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya. _Rupanya mereka tidak ingin kuajak berpasangan denganku._

Tidak menghiraukan mereka lebih lama, Hinata meneruskan perjalanannya ke kediaman Sakura yang tinggal di depan mata.

"Sakura," panggilnya dengan nada yang dilantunkan setelah ia sampai ke depan pintu rumah temannya itu.

Tak lama menunggu, gadis itu dibukakan pintu oleh seorang wanita yang tak lagi muda. "Ah, Hinata- _chan_!" sambutnya langsung diperkenankan masuk.

"Bibi Mebuki, apa ada Sakura?"

"Dia di kamar, sayang, dia belum tertidur kok,"

"Baiklah, terima kasih."

Maka gadis itu menaiki tangga menuju kamar Sakura.

"Jadi, jadi, apa yang perlu kubantu, _hm_ , Hinata?" Tanya sang gadis bersurai merah muda menyelidik.

Belum menjawab apa-apa pipi Hinata sudah bersemu merah.

Sakura tidak heran melihatnya, meski pun Hinata jarang bicara, lugu dan polos, ia selalu mengutarakan isi hatinya dengan semu merah di wajahnya.

Baik itu marah, pun senang. Wajahnya selalu saja memerah.

"Aku melihat Kak Neji,"

Sementara gadis Byakugan mulai bercerita, si Ninja Medis sudah mengangguk paham. _Neji lagi ya,_ batinnya. Sudah rahasia umum bagi _Kunoichi_ Desa Daun kalau-kalau Hinata tidak mendapatkan kekasih karena isolasi dari sang Ayah atau malah ia yang menunggu seseorang untuk mendampingi hidupnya.

Neji Hyuuga.

Ya, Hinata adalah korban _Incest_ nyata bagi Sakura dan teman lainnya.

"Menciumi Tenten- _san_ dengan banyak desahan,"

Lagi Sakura mengangg- _WHAT_?

Ralat, ralat. Sudah rahasia umum bagi _Kunoichi_ Desa Daun _KECUALI TENTEN_ kalau-kalau Hinata tidak mendapatkan kekasih karena isolasi dari sang Ayah atau malah ia yang menunggu seseorang untuk mendampingi hidupnya.

Iris _emerald_ gadis itu melebar dengan sangat jelas. "M-maksudmu?"

 _Poor Sakura_. Asumsinya nol besar karena ternyata ia bercerita tentang Neji dengan Tenten, bukan Neji dan dirinya!

"Ya, ia _menyerang_ Tenten- _san_ dengan bertubi-tubi rangsangan."

Tunggu, kalau Neji yang Hinata cintai malah melakukan hal itu kepada orang lain, pastinya Hinata akan –

Sakura bertanya dengan hati-hati, " _err…_ kau baik-baik saja, Hinata?"

– cemburu?

"Aku baik-baik saja," balasnya. Ia menatap mata Sakura datar.

Sakura menghela napas lega. _Untungnya Hinata tidak memintaku penjelasan apa yang Tenten rasakan._ Dan untung pula Hinata tidak meminta Sakura mencarikan pria yang akan Hinata buat seperti Neji dan dirinya adalah Tenten.

Sakura bersyukur, karena ternyata Hinata masih waras sedikit. Apalagi ia sangat menyesal mengenalkan apa itu _seks_ kepada gadis itu. Tapi itu sudah lama.

Habisnya Sakura salah mengirim komik _doujin mesum_ yang seharusnya ada di tangan Ino malah ia berikan kepada Hinata. Alhasil, Hinata bertanya dengan polosnya mengapa tiap gadis-gadis di buku itu mendesah dan benda apa yang membuatnya mendesah.

 _Sial, aku jadi ingat semua itu_.

Mencairkan suasana kikuk pada Sakura, ia melanjutkan, "J-jadi, apa yang harus kubantu?"

Hinata berpikir sebentar, lalu ia membuka mulut, "Dulu Sakura pernah membuatkan aku semacam akun sosal, _kan_?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Aku lupa apa namanya,"

"Facebook," jawab Sakura was-was. Ia sedikit ngeri jika Hinata akan meminta yang tidak-tidak.

"Aku pinjam _handphone_ mu Sakura, dua hari."

"Untuk apa?" Bukan, bukan Sakura panik karena _Hape_ nya akan dipinjam, Sakura punya dua, lagi pula Hinata sahabat yang sangat baik. Jangankan _Handphone_ , pakaian dalam pun akan ia bagi dua. Sakura hanya takut jika Hinata akan … _kau tahu maksudku, kan?_

"Aku mau memotret diriku dan aku mau berkenalan ke pada orang-orang,"

"Tidak-tidak Hinata, maksudku, kau tidak bis-"

"Aku mohon, Sakura."

"Ta-"

"Sa-ku-ra- _chan_ , aku tidak tahan bila sendirian di Mansion, tanpa dirimu, aku ingin memiliki seorang teman ketika kau bersekolah,"

 _Skakmat._ Sakura selalu saja luluh jika Hinata sudah melantunkan lagu a la Rapunzel yang ia rubah sendiri kata-katanya. Parahnya ia bernyanyi dengan raut wajah tidak memiliki ekspresi sama sekali. Sakura menghela napas.

"Baiklah …" Sakura menyerah. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk mengambil salah satu _handphone_ nya di meja belajar. " …kumohon hanya dua hari, Hinata."

Gadis itu mengangguk tanda sepakat.

Sekali lagi, _poor Sakura._ Lagi-lagi asumsinya salah, nyatanya Hinata sangat penasaran sehingga ia ingin sekali merasakan sensasi bercinta bahkan ia hampir mengajak kedua pengawalnya.

 ** _To Be Continued_**

* * *

Fuuhh, ga greget ya?

Nantilah gregetnya, wlwlwl. Reviewnya ya, mengenai _chapter_ ini. Dadah!


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

 **I Wanna Try That!**

By CristineMT

Characters owned by Masashi, only.

 **Perhatian!** Thanks for your attention

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Jangan bertanya kemana orang-orang seakan menghilang ketika hari sudah malam di kediaman mewah Hyuga, karena itu adalah tradisi yang diikuti dengan ketat turun-temurun dari Nenek Moyang, dan keluarga besar Hyuga tidak mengharapkan bahwa peraturan itu harus tertelan oleh liarnya era globalisasi.

Seperti sekarang, gadis berambut ungu gelap berdiri membeku setelah matanya menangkap seorang pria tengah baya kini menuju ke arahnya sedang dua pria yang mengawal entah berada di mana.

Buru-buru tangannya memasukan ponsel dari Sakura ke dalam saku pada pita besar yang berada di punggungnya. I a menarik napas singkat dan berdeham kecil menghilangkan rasa kikuk saat pria itu berada tepat di depan wajahnya, layaknya saat ini.

"Hinata" suara itu, terlalu dalam dan berat baginya. Membuat kedua mata Hinata mengarah ke lain tempat, menyembunyikan rasa takut dalam tatapannya.

Dengan suara pelan, ia menjawab "Ya, Ayah"

Lama tidak merespon Putrinya, membuat jantung Hinata kian berdetak kencang. Pikiran kacau mulai menyerang mengganggu akal sehat. Jadilah ia menduga-duga apa yang akan sang Ayah lakukan selanjutnya.

Pasti ia akan sangat kecewa melihat Gadis-yang-diMuliakan kini sedang berdiri di depan gerbang, kembali dari luar tanpa persetujuannya. Malam hari.

Namun yang sekarang dilakukan Hiashi bukannya memaki atau apa, ia mengangkat wajah Hinata pelan agar Putri tunggalnya dapat mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan; "Seminggu ke depan adalah genap umurmu dua puluh tahun,"

Ah, Hinata tahu apa kalimat selanjutnya. Pastilah _Kau akan segera menikah setelah Upacara Penyerahan Takhta_. Itu pasti yang akan dikatakan setelah ini.

"Kau akan segera menikah setelah Upacara Penyerahan Takhta"

Dalam diam, Hinata merutuk. Jika gadis-gadis lain menginginkan hadiah ulang tahun dari Ayahnya yang diawali dengan kecupan manis sebagai _Anak Papa_ lalu diberikan kado agar teman-temannya iri ingin lekas segera berulang tahun, Hinata tidak seperti itu. Meski ia sangat-sangat-sangat menginginkannya, tapi Ayahnya tidak.

Bukannya Hinata yang meminta sesuatu pada sang Ayah, ini _malah_ seakan dunia terbalik hanya untuknya.

Dengar saja ini; "dan jangan mengecewakanku"

Hinata hanya mengangguk singkat tanpa mempedulikan lagi apa yang dikatakan Ayahnya, karena gadis itu sudah terlampau hapal. Bahwa Hinata akan mewarisi semua kekuasaan keluarganya –dan sebenarnya, bukan Hinata melainkan anaknya kelak jika ia adalah lelaki.

Bagaimana caranya Hinata mendapatkan anak laki-laki? Menikah.

Oh, cara yang sangat kuno, dia sudah sangat penat akan semua ini.

Jadilah ia mendengus singkat kemudian berlalu dari Ayahnya yang kini hanya tersentak melihat sulungnya.

Benar-benar hal yang tidak wajar anak penurut itu bisa pergi tanpa mengucap salam.

.

xx

.

.

Memilih untuk melupakan kejadian barusan, Hinata berjalan meraih sebuah buku dari lemari dan membanting tubuh dengan asal di atas kasur setelah ia melepaskan kimono dan menggantinya dengan baju tidur.

Ia membukanya dari laman pertama-laman kedua mencari sesuatu yang pernah ia tulis di situ sambil mengambil ponsel pintar dan kini masuk ke dalam aplikasi berlogo _'f'_ kecil bertema biru.

Setelah menemukan apa yang dicari, segera Hinata menyalin alamat _email_ dan kata sandi lalu menekan tombol _masuk_ dengan yakin.

Alisnya terangkat sedikit melihat bilangan puluhan berada di tiap-tiap sisi.

Terdapat simbol pesan di tengah layar ponsel, ia mengetuk layar itu dengan membacanya singkat karena ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan setelahnya.

Kembali pada menu awal, matanya membelalak lebar melihat foto sahabat kecilnya berada di ponsel dengan bikini seksi yang bibirnya sedang dicium oleh seorang pria berambut hitam.

"Kenapa ada foto Ino di _handphone_ Sakura?" desisnya pelan sambil memerhatikan dada pada gambar yang masih dilihatnya. Lalu Hinata beralih pada dadanya sendiri kemudian menaikan dada kirinya sampai ke atas seperti apa yang pria di foto itu lakukan terhadap Ino. "Tidak ada gunanya, sama-sama berat, tidak perlu dibantu orang untuk membawa ini" Hinata menggumam lalu kembali memerhatikan.

 **Ino Yamanaka** _bersama Sai Shimura_

[ _Picture_ ]

 **306 Suka. 28 Komentar. Bagikan.**

Maksudnya apa itu? Suka? Komentar?

Penasaran, Hinata menekan kata 'Suka' dan warnanya berubah menjadi biru. "Wow" takjub dengan yang barusan terjadi. Seperti sulap, pikirnya. Hanya, ada yang berubah, angka itu kini menjadi tiga ratus tujuh.

"Sumbang 'Suka' ternyata" ia mengangguk paham, akhirnya.

Masih dalam rasa ingin tahu, jarinya beralih ke kata cetak tebal 'Komentar' dan munculah beberapa nama dikenal olehnya.

 **Sakura Haruno** _Semakin berani ya gayamu, ini Konoha, bukan pantai, sakit sekali mataku lihat dada kendormu_. **Ino Yamanaka membalas**

Sebelum melihat balasan dari Ino, Hinata kembali bergumam. "Oh, itu sebabnya ia sampai minta tolong dadanya dibawakan orang lain" berpikiran bahwa yang barusan adalah _sumbang pendapat_.

 **Ino Yamanaka** _sakit lebih baik daripada buta melihat dada ratamu_

Ino buta? Tidak, dia tidak buta. Lalu kenapa Ino berkata begitu? Dan baru tadi Hinata memerhatikan dada Sakura, matanya baik-baik saja _kok_.

Sepersekian detik kemudian, Hinata melonjak terkejut mendengar suara ketukan beberapa kali terdengar dari pintu luar kamar. Merasuk pikiran bahwa itu adalah Ayahnya yang mungkin akan mengintrogasi kemana ia pergi barusan.

Dia mendecak pelan seraya menyembunyikan ponsel dan bukunya di laci kasur lalu pergi ke arah pintu setelah menyiapkan diri untuk membuka dan dimarahi.

Hanya yang didapati bukanlah raut wajah datar sang Ayah di balik pintu, melainkan seorang pria kini memicing memandangi Hinata dengan dingin.

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya pria itu membuka mulutnya dan bicara panjang-lebar tanpa ada hentinya.

"Kemana kau dua jam belakangan?

"Aku mencarimu nyaris mati panik di hutan Nara, kau gila berpergian tanpa ijin?

"Kau pikir aku akan diam tenang di sini sementara kau melangkahkan kaki _seenak jidat_ dan aku harus mati-matian memikirkanmu sepanjang malam?"

Hinata menghentikan _ocehan_ Kakak sepupunya dengan menarik lengannya paksa memasuki kamar lalu menutup pintu dengan keras.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan pria yang kini masih saja berniat menghujani Hinata dengan seribu pertanyaan, matanya kini menyendu melihat Hinata terduduk menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lutut.

Neji Hyuga, ikut mendudukan dirinya usai menghela napas memilih untuk mengakhiri rasa ingin tahunya. Pertanyaannya akan terjawab nanti, mungkin setelah keadaan hati si Adik sedang baik.

Karena sekarang, Neji pikir Hinata menangis. Maka ia mengusap kepala gadis itu perlahan. Rasa bersalah menyeruak di dadanya, Neji selalu saja begitu. Tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan Hinata tapi tetap saja ia sangat keras padanya. Padahal tujuan dan maksud Neji bukan untuk membentak, itu karena ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Hinata.

"Maafkan aku," ujar Neji perlahan membuat kepala Hinata perlahan terangkat. "Aku sangat menyesal, aku hanya sangat kacau tadi, beruntung kau baik-baik saja" ia menatap mata Hinata, oh syukurlah ia tidak menangis.

"Aku hanya mencari teman" jawab Hinata, ia meluruskan kakinya, melepaskan pagutan tangan Neji dari kepalanya lalu menggenggamnya. "dan aku bukan anak kecil lagi,"

Neji menahan napasnya sejenak mendengar ucapan Hinata entah kalimat yang pertama atau yang kedua. Hinata memang sangat diproteksi tanpa toleransi oleh sang Ayah – _atau Neji juga begitu?_

Hanya Neji tidak terima dengan apa yang ia katakan selanjutnya, Hinata memang bukan anak kecil namun...err...semua orang tahu bagaimana bodohnya Hinata sebagai gadis berumur sembilan belas tahun, tanpa mengetahui ini-itu. Bisa saja Hinata akan dibawa kabur dan dengan mudahnya menurut, bukan? Karena ia sama-sekali tidak bisa membedakan mana baik dan jahat.

"Aku tidak menuntut kado dari siapapun, bahkan dari Kakak, padahal hanya Kakak yang memberiku hadiah tiap tahun"

"Hei, itu hebat kau bisa dengan ajaib mengingat hari ulang tahunmu"

"Ayah mengingatkanku tadi"

Sebentar Neji kembali terdiam. "Jadi apa yang kau inginkan untuk kado ulang tahunmu?"

 _Menjauh dari Tenten-san?_ Ah, bodoh sekali. Mana mungkin Hinata mengatakan itu? Neji _kan_ menawarkan kado, bukan permintaan. _Mungkin aku bisa minta itu lain waktu_ .

"Kamera"

"Setuju," balas Neji mendapat pelukan hangat dari Hinata, Kini pria itu tersenyum, rupanya Hinata tidak lagi merajuk. Hanya, dia ingat sesuatu.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menikah dengan orang yang salah, Hinata"

 _Hm, hm, kalau begitu, bisakah aku menikah denganmu?_

.

.

Setelah mengijinkan Neji beranjak dari kamarnya, Hinata kembali membuka ponselnya dan mengulik aplikasi yang masih membuatnya penasaran dan semakin ingin mencobanya.

"Foto Ino hilang" gumamnya pelan sambil menggeser layar terus ke bawah hingga ia menemukan foto-foto Sakura bersama Sasuke. Dia kembali melihat foto orang lain bahkan yang ia tidak kenal sekalipun.

Ada satu kolom yang sedari tadi belum ia tekan. Dia membukanya dan terdapat di situ sebuah nama tertulis **Hinara Hana** dengan foto bunga berwarna oranye.

Siapa Hinara?

Sebentar gadis itu menganggukan kepalanya mengingat beberapa kilas waktu Sakura berkata demikian; " _Neji akan membunuhku jika ia tahu aku membuatkanmu akun facebook, jadi kubuat nama yang lain dan jangan sekali-kali gunakan wajahmu di foto profil, atau kau akan ketahuan"_

Iya, dia mengingatnya.

Sakura melarang jika Neji atau keluarga Hyuga mengetahui bahwa Hinata menggunakan aplikasi tersebut, atau Hinata akan terkena masalah nantinya.

Ia mengerti. Lalu melanjutkan mengeksplor lebih jauh lagi.

Di situ tertulis dapat mengunggah foto, ia mencoba membukanya. Dan ya, dia dapat memuculkan sebuah foto asal dengan tulisan **Suka. Komentar. Bagikan.** sama seperti milik Ino dan Sakura.

"Jadi begitu cara kerjanya" ia kembali merangkai. Setelah meng _upload_ foto, di situ akan ada tempat untuk menyumbang 'Suka' dan 'Komentar'. Hinata mengangguk sekali lagi. "Aku mengerti"

Kalau begitu, apa salahnya dicoba?

Hinata mulai mengambil posisi untuk berfoto di bawah lampu tidurnya dengan kamera depan, memerhatikan betul agar gambar yang diambil terlihat bagus. Jangan tanya siapa yang mengajarinya.

Dia membuka dua buah kancing baju tidurnya untuk memperlihatkan dada penuhnya, memakai pelembab bibir dan olesan _eyeliner_ agar garis matanya nampak sempurna.

Mulutnya perlahan terbuka, dengan tangan bergetar ia berusaha mengambil fotonya. Namun hal itu harus ditunda dulu, Hinata harus mengelap liur yang jatuh dari mulutnya karena ia menganga. "Sepertinya berfoto sambil membuka mulut bukan hal yang bagus" ujarnya.

Hinata kembali berpose, dengan senyum dibuat-buat dan mata mengarah ke kamera dengan sedikit menunjukan kamar Hinata di layar ponsel itu.

 _KLIK_

Tanpa berpikiran panjang bagaimana ia harus repot meng _edit_ seperti ritual kebanyakan wanita sebelum mengunggah foto, Hinata meng _upload_ foto seadanya. Tapi sebelumnya ia sempat kebingungan dengan pertanyaan di kolom status. _Aku tidak sedang memikirkan apapun, Facebook_ tulisnya sebagai _caption_ sebelum ia benar-benar sukses memajang gambar dirinya di beranda.

Selang berapa lama, bunyi notifikasi menyegerakan Hinata untuk mengecek, ia membacanya, ternyata itu sumbangan komentar dari Ino Yamanaka.

 **Ino Yamanaka** _Lihat-lihat! Jagoanku sudah menurut apa yang kuajari bagaimana cara mengambil dirinya agar terlihat seksi_

Hinata tersenyum, membalasnya demikian;

 **Hinara Hana** _tapi liurku selalu menetes tiap kali menganga_ , _kau menyuruhku membuka mulut tiap berfoto kan_

Bunyi notifikasi lagi! Kali ini Sakura memberikan komentarnya.

 **Sakura Haruno** _Kenapa malah begini!?_

 **Hinara Hana** _Kenapa begini kenapa, Sakura?_

Gadis itu menautkan alisnya melihat tulisan Sakura, apa yang salah? Dia mengangkat kedua bahunya. Matanya membelalak sedikit melihat ternyata sudah jam sembilan malam, waktunya ia untuk tidur atau Neji akan menggedor pintu kamarnya dan memaksanya untuk terlelap.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tidak membutuhkan alarm untuk membangungkannya tepat jam lima pagi karena dia sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Berlatih menjadi seorang wanita andal dalam bela diri maupun seketika kursus menjadi Tuan Putri yang dapat melenggok dengan tumpukan buku berada di kepalanya.

Oh, untungnya dia sudah tidak perlu melakukan itu lagi, karena dia sudah resmi menjadi calon pewaris setelah melewati berbagai pembelajaran memuakan itu. Dan, dalam hal warisan juga menjadi hal yang lebih menjengkelkan dari semuanya.

Hinata menguap kecil seraya membuka gorden kamarnya dan merapikan kasur hingga ia menemukan ponsel hitam di balik bantal.

Banyak sekali notifikasi berjejer, membuat kening Hinata mengerut, _apa yang terjadi?_

 **Hinara Hana**

 _Aku tidak sedang memikirkan apapun, Facebook_

 **[** _Picture]_

 **148 Suka. 8 Komentar. Bagikan.**

Ia membuka kolom komentar yang tiba-tiba menjadi delapan angkanya. Padahal semalam hanya Ino dan Sakura saja yang berkomentar.

 **Ino Yamanaka** _Lihat-lihat! Jagoanku sudah menurut apa yang kuajari bagaimana cara mengambil dirinya agar terlihat seksi_

 **Hinara Hana** _tapi liurku selalu menetes tiap kali menganga_ , _kau menyuruhku membuka mulut tiap berfoto kan_

 **Sakura Haruno** _Kenapa malah begini!?_

 **Hinara Hana** _Kenapa begini kenapa, Sakura?_

 **Kenichi Ji** _Cantik_

 **Rock Lee Bruce Lee** _Hai, sepertinya kenal. Bolehkah aku mengadu?_

 **Sakura Haruno** _Tutup mulutmu, Lee!_

 **Naruzu** _Kok ada yang seperti ini di daftar pertemananku._

Bahkan Hinata juga tidak tahu siapa Naruzu. Ada apa? Sepertinya ia mengganggu, begitu?

Maka gadis itu segera mengirimkan pesan meminta maaf jika ia sudah membuatnya terganggu dengan adanya foto Hinata dan meminta agar mereka tidak saling terhubung lagi.

Dering notifikasi berbunyi mendandakan bahwa pria itu sudah membalas pesannya, Hinata segera membuka dan membacanya.

 **Naruzu**

Aneh juga, mengapa tidak kau sendiri saja yang menghapus pertemanan, Nona?

Dia segera membalas,

 **Hinara Hana**

Aku tidak tahu caranya

Tanda titik tiga hilang-muncul beberapa saat hingga terdapat teks baru dari lawan bicaranya.

 **Naruzu**

Hahaha! Lucu sekali, mengakulah kalau kau mau berbincang dengaku

 **Hinara Hana**

Tidak, berbincang itu harusnya tidak melalui pesan tulisan, melainkan berbicara langsung

Lama ia tidak membalas hingga Hinata memutuskan untuk mengambil susu dari lemari pendingin di sebelah lemari dan kembali melihat ponselnya setelah ia meminum setengah.

 **Naruzu**

Itu kode kau mau mengajakku bertemu? Dasar wanita

 **Hiara Hana**

Kode, maksudmu? Aku tidak akan bertemu siapapun yang tidak kukenal, Ayah melarangku. Jangankan untuk bertemu begitu, keluar dua jam saja aku diperlakukan seperti orang yang telah kabur dua hari

Aku –penulis, berani bertaruh pria itu kembali mengecek foto Hinata. Melihat ukuran dadanya dan tampang wajahnya, bentuk tubuhnya, semua tidak selaras dengan bahasanya.

Kembali dia mengirimkan pesan ke Hinata selama–mungkin lima menit ia berkutat dengan pikirannya, apa yang salah dengan gadis aneh itu.

 **Naruzu**

Mengapa kau foto seperti pelacur? Itu akan membuatmu diculik, padahal Ayahmu tidak membiarkanmu keluar

 **Hinara Hana**

Apa itu pelacur? Aku hanya mengikut Ino saja, dia menyuruhku untuk foto begitu. Lagipula aku tidak perlu takut, aku bisa bela diri –dan siapa juga orang yang mau mengambilku? Untuk apa? –Aku punya Kakak yang terus menjagaku, jadi aku akan baik-baik saja

Di sebrang hanya menggeleng ringan melihat balasan dari gadis bernama Hinara _. Dia serius menanyakan apa itu pelacur?_

 _Ada yang salah dengan gadis ini_

 **Naruzu**

Kalau gitu hapus fotomu setelah kau selamat dari penculikan, ya. Dan kabari aku kalau kau bisa meninju penjahat dan Kakakmu tiba-tiba datang menyelamatkanmu

 **Hinara Hana**

Oke, baiklah.

 _Serius? Dia menjawabku begini sarkas terhadapku atau malah apa-adanya?_

 **Hinara Hana**

Aku akan mengapusnya

 _Oh, astaga. Orang ini bisa-bisanya membuatku serangan jantung kecil. Untung saja dia mengerti maksudku untuk menyingkirkan foto itu cepat-cepat._

 **Hinara Hana**

Setelah aku berhasil mengirim penjahat yang babak-belur sebelum Kakakku datang

.

.

ASTAGA, DIA SERIUS!? ORANG BODOH MASIH ADA DI DUNIA INI!?

.

.

* * *

To be continued...

Note: **Yang baca tapi ga review tak sumpahi sakit pantat**

Maaf-maaf-maaf aku baru bisa up lagi ceritanya... maklum, ABG labil macel Ino dan Sakura hehehe

* * *

 _Maaf sekali lagi aku bales review di sini ya,_

 **Guest** Iya Kak e, ini tak lanjut, maaf lama ya

 **Stlvyesung** walah, susah e namamu rek. Iya dia birahinya tinggi kaya author hahaha.. Hayo, mereka ketemu di mana yaaa... makasih, makasih, ini udah tak panjangin hehehe.. maaf lama ya..

 **Itsxoxodiyo** ini lagi satu namamu susah... apa itu canon? Apa itu au? Hehehe.. aku ga ngerti... tapi kayanya AU

 **Da Cinvia** Mantap! Mudah-mudahan ini ga greget, soalnya capek mikirnya ahahaha

 **Kagawa** Oce!

 **Ikha Hime** hihihi makasih, makasih.. sama authornya suka ga? Hehehe. Kayanya ini AUm iya Hinata kayanya kesem-sem gitu sama kakaknya. Ini udah up ya.., maaf lama hihihi

 **Kurotsuchi mangetsu** hahahaha sentil aja tuh Hinatanya, mulai nakal :p wkwkwkw... aku ngikut semangat reader aja kak, kalau mau dilanjut ya mari.. tapi kalau aku sih renacanya paling 5 chapter. Ini udah up, maaf lama njih...

 **Esya.27 .BC** Yoman! Ini kejadian nyata banget nih di hidup Author wkwkwk map jadi caper. Iya, kayanya sih mereka ga ada ikatan gitu. Makasih sarannya! Aku terinspirasi dari saranmu kalau Hinata 'memanfaatkan' dan 'dimanfaatkan' kepolosannya hehehe...

 **Guest** Bah, beol sana jangan ditahan-tahan hahaha.. makasih-makasih banyak.. ini wes update njih.. maaf lama..

 **Byakugan no Hime** hahaha penasaran banget dianya! Kita jewer aja yuk wkwkwkk...siapp.. ni dah update.. maaf lama..

 **Pecinta NH** Hahaha iya, kita lihat saja nextnya hihiihih

 **Guest** Sipppp nih dah lanjut.. maapkeun lama... aku sih udah sounding Naruto U., Hinata H. di atas sana kak,,,

 **Elzakiyyah** hahahaha tautuh, dia kurang belaian kasih nafsu ewwkwkkw... nih dah lanjut ya kak.. maaf lamaa...

 **Steve Roger Jr** duh si bawel

 **Lililala249** mudah2an seru wkwkkw... nih lanjutnyannya.. maafkeun lama ya kak

 **FANS** huhuhuhuu maaaaaaaf... malah udah hampir dua tahun x'( iya bener.. aku sering banget ngeliatin ini,, kepikiran aduh kapan ini lanjut ya.. gitu.. maaf ya, mudah2an kamu ga mikir kamu adalah korban gantungan aku :'(

 **Sie Na Kyoto** ampun namamu susah tenan...iya nih dari dua tahun lalu :"(( ini dah lanjut kak.. maaf lama yaa...

 **Araya** monggo wes update... maaf lama njih...

Thank you kesuwun nuhun buat yang review..

Thank you all. Love you guys.


End file.
